


Somos una familia

by WitchArabella



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Interpretación de algo que podría pasar en la futura temporada dos de Luna Nera según mi propio criterio. Tebe/Leptis
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Os traigo esta historia porque la verdad es que la final de la temporada una de Luna Nera me ha dejado con mil y una preguntas. Aun así la opción de que Oreggi la este controlando me parece interesante. Espero que os guste.

Les costó liberar a Ade de Marzio Oreggi, el brujo había controlado a la joven mediante varios hechizos del libro que ahora tenía Janara entre sus manos. Hacía apenas unas horas que habían llegado, incluso podría decirse que huyeron, nadie esperaba que Oreggi estuviera preparado para aquella guerra, además de la lucha contra Ade, que dejo a Tebe casi sin energías, la aparición de varios brujos hombres, aunque mas débiles que ellas en poder, fueron mas en número. 

Janara casi acabo con Marzio cuando vio caer a Tebe y Ade al suelo, la primera inconsciente, la segunda con un grito ahogado. Leptis solo recordaba haber gritado varias ordenes, haciendo que las chicas subieran a sus caballos, llevando lejos a Ade y Tebe. Luego subió en su propio caballo galopando hasta donde Oreggi yacía en el suelo inmóvil ante el poder de Janara. Ambas mantuvieron la mirada, sin más Janara le arrebato el libro de las manos, y sin perder de vista al brujo cogió la mano de Leptis para terminar subiendo al caballo y ambas yendo tras la chicas. 

Ahora todas observaban a una Tebe pálida acostada en la cama, Leptis estaba sentada junto a ella dejando un pañuelo húmedo en su frente, Leptis y Janara era las que menos preocupadas parecían ante aquello, la primera había oído historias de la mismísima Tebe sobre como usar demasiado poder la debilitaba y la segundo había vivido este tipo de cosas en su propia piel. Las jóvenes que completaban su familia eran otra historia, Persepolis aunque probablemente también conocía aquella sensación e incluso llevaba el suficiente tiempo junto a Janara, Tebe y Leptis para conocer las consecuencias, lucía una mirada triste y brillante, parecía una niña asustada que solo quería que su madre despertara. Ade, la cual estaba a su lado, tenía una mirada de temor, aunque exhausta no había dormido en el camino de vuelta solo observaba a la mujer de cabellos blancos durante el camino al igual que ahora. Aquileia, Petra, Segesta eran demasiado nuevas en aquel su ahora mundo para entender lo que paso con Tebe, probablemente pensaban en lo peor. Y por último Luxor, observaba a Leptis desde el lado de Janara. Leptis dejó escapar un suspiro, Janara ahora estaba perdida, Tebe y ella se conocían desde que eran bastantes jóvenes. Notaba el enfado de la pelirrroja desde donde se encontraba sentada, así que sabía que tenía que tomar el mando de la situación. 

Aquileia, Petra y Segesta , todo está bien, su poder ha ido más allá de lo que está acostumbrada. Solo necesita descansar. Somos una familia, por la mañana estaremos bien. -Las tres jóvenes asintieron lentamente- Somos una familia, la suya, no va a dejarnos. Descansad, también lo necesitáis -Antes de que las jóvenes se pusieran en marcha Leptis se dirigió a Janara -¿Puedes acompañarlas, por favor? -Ambas mujeres adultas volvieron a mantenerse la mirada, hasta que Janara le dio una sonrisa leve y asintió. Antes de salir junto a las tres jóvenes, guardo el libro entre sus ropajes, para pasar junto a Ade un tanto desafiante y con la cabeza bien alta- 

Ante aquello Ade bajó la mirada, pero Leptis primero se tenía que encargar de Persepolis y Luxor. Mira a la chica que llevaba con ellas hace cuatro años- Persepolis – La joven no la miro, su mirada seguía en Tebe, Leptis con un movimiento elegante se levanto de la cama acercándose a la joven cuando estuvo justo frente a ella cogió sus manos haciendo que su mirada se centrará en ella- Persepolis, cielo...-No la dejo terminar. 

¿Se pondrá bien, verdad? -Preguntó con urgencia apretando las manos de Leptis, mirándola fijamente para ver si la mentía-

Leptis le dio esa sonrisa entre orgullo y ternura que le dio a Persepolis desde que llegó a la familia- Si. -La castaña acarició las manos de la joven de pelo corto- Se que te asusta verla así, a mi también, pero a ambas nos contó que esto podría pasar, que no debíamos tener miedo – Persepolis asintió ante las palabras de Leptis para terminar soltado sus manos y abrazando a Leptis, la contraria se lo devolvió acariciando su espalda- Ve a la cama, niña. Hoy has hecho un trabajo fantástico, estamos orgullosas de ti. 

Persepolis se separo un poco de ella, sonrió para volver a abrazarla. Luego se paró al lado de Ade acariciando su brazo, dándole su apoyo, la joven hija de Antalia se estremeció haciéndose mas pequeña si podía aun con la mirada baja. Leptis espero hasta que Persepolis desapareció por la puerta, Ade siguió allí estática como una estatua. Antes de que Leptis se dirigiera a ella, busco a Luxor que se habían movido hacía el lugar que ella dejo libre junto a Tebe, sonrió. Luxor había estado teniendo pesadillas las últimas semanas sin Ade, lo cual lo llevo a dormir en ocasiones con Tebe y Leptis cuando tenía miedo. 

¿La cuidarás mientras Ade y yo hablamos? -Le pregunto a Luxor-

Luxor asintió mientras acariciaba el pelo de Tebe, Leptis se acercó a la cama dejando un beso primero en la frente de Tebe y luego en la de Luxor- Gracias- Susurró, luego se dirigió hacía Ade tendiéndole su mano, la joven la miro unos instantes hasta que la agarró. 

Leptis la hacía la habitación que se le asigno a Ade. Ambas entraron para terminar las dos en silencio sentadas en la cama. 

Todos me odian, hasta Valent...Luxor- Ante aquello Leptis apretó la mano de Ade cariñosamente- 

Nadie te odia, Ade -Dijo simplemente atrayendo la mirada de la contaría-

Pero Jarana...-Suspiro casi apartando la mirada de Leptis- Tú deberías odiarme también. 

Ade..-Comenzó- para empezar Janara solo está asustada, por muy normal que vea la situación, su familia, la primera que volvió a ser su familia fue Tebe y la gente que conoció aquí, entre ellas tu madre, se le pasará. -La joven la miro- He sufrido ese enfado de Jarana, y ahora no podría sobrevivir sin ella. Sobre lo que yo debería de odiarte, es una tontería, la vida son decisiones. Necesitabas saber quien eras, y has descubierto de Oreggi no define quien eres. Además somos familia. 

Ade rompió a llorar, no estaba segura si por las palabras o por la sensación de haber vuelto a casa, abrazando a Leptis. La humana intento calmar a la joven bruja, los últimos días habían sido duros, tuvieron que crear un plan para salvar a Ade de las garras de Oreggi y a la vez proteger a Luxor de lo que venía. Cuando la joven se hubo tranquilizo se quedo abrazada a Leptis sintiéndose mas seguro que en los últimos meses, recordaba cuando la aparición de su madre, le dijo que era una de ellas, Leptis también lo era. 

Cuando al fin habló fue para preguntarle sobre Janara- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que se le pasará?

Leptis por su parte sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo rizado de la joven- Hay muchas opciones que podría decirte, aunque la principal es que su comportamiento fue parecido cuando me uní a ellas, no le gusta ver a su familia en peligro. 

No me la imagino siendo así contigo, mucho menos con Tebe delante- Se encogió un poco sin separarse- 

En su defensa diré que Tebe y yo por aquel momento lo máximo que hacíamos era mirarnos además de que cuando me encontraron, yo no era exactamente fácil -La joven la miro incrédula como diciéndole con la mirada que tampoco era fácil ahora, a lo que Leptis rodó los ojos- Menos fácil que ahora. La cosa es que Janara no se fiaba de mi, y cuando empezó a hacerlo, Tebe y yo nos convertimos en Tebe y yo, y eso la hizo dejarme claro que si le hacía daño me mataría. 

Ade se separó de ella brevemente y la miro para ver si se estaba riendo de ella, al ver la cara seria de Leptis habló- No lo haría. 

Una parte de si piensa que si. -Sonrió- Necesitas descansar Ade, no puedes mas. Que te mantengas despierta no hará que Tebe despierte antes o que Oreggi se vaya a parar aquí. Mañana idearemos un nuevo plan, pero ahora descansa. 

La joven asintió lentamente, antes de que Leptis see levantará se dieron un último abrazo, luego la joven hablo antes de que la contraria saliera -¿ Y Luxor? 

Leptis se volvió antes de salir – No te preocupes, probablemente ya duerma junto a Tebe. Mañana vendrá a verte. Ahora descansa. 

Tras aquello Leptis salio cerrando la puerta tras ella, antes de bajar las escaleras notó el movimiento abajo, mientras las bajaba comenzó a hablar – Deberías irte a la cama. 

Nunca duermo, hoy no será la primera vez -Respondió Janara, tenía ojeras, estaba mas pálida de lo habitual y su pelo estaba enmarañado. 

Janara...-Comenzo Leptis mientras quedaba frente a ella. 

La pelirroja cortó lo próximo que fue a decir su amiga – No lo haría, Leptis. 

¿Perdón? -la miro extrañada - 

Matarte -Rodó los ojos mientras la contraría alzaba las cejas- 

El primer día de Ade aquí, la incordiaste a ella y Persepolis para que no nos espiaran, y ahora lo haces tú -Dijo un tanto divertida mientras ambas se sentaba en la mesa-

No querían que os estropearan la noche -Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. 

Tú me estropeaste la noche, bruja – Dijo con una carcajada que resonó mas de los que esperaba. Ambas se taparon la boca para no despertar a las demás- 

Cuando el momento hubo pasado, Jarana volvió a hablar- ¿Le has contado toda la verdad?

Se encogió de hombros para luego negar – Todos guardamos secretos de antes de ser quien somos ahora, se que mis secretos pueden darnos problemas, pero aun no quiero hablar de ello. 

Ni siquiera con Tebe- Añadió la pelirroja- 

Ni siquiera con Tebe -Repitió- Sabes una mínima parte y fue pura suerte. 

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, el salón se estaba enfriándose rápidamente. Leptis se levantó -Jarana ve a dormir, me quedaré de guardia. 

Jarana se levantó segundos después dispuesta a no poner mas trabas y descansar. Se paro pocos pasos ante de llegar a la escalera que la llevaba a su cuarto, y miro a la puerta de Ade- No se si confiar en ella. 

Entonces confía en mi – La miro desde la escalera de enfrente. Cuando ambas casi llegaron a lo mas alto de las escaleras, Leptis habló- Por cierto, se que no me matarías. 

Buenas noches, Leptis -Dijo la pelirroja antes de entrar en su cuarto. 

Buenas noches- Susurro Leptis a la oscuridad. Respiro hondo un par de minutos. Estaba agotada, pero esta noche no podía permitirse dormir, por todas las que allí se encontraban. Cuando al fin entro en el cuarto, que estaba iluminado por una tenue luz de la candela, notó que no solo Luxor dormía junto a Tebe, si no que Persepolis también se había acostado tras Luxor, al menos su lado de la cama estaba libre, aunque no pudo no sonreír ante la imagen tan tierna. 

Fue hacía el pequeño cuarto donde solían asearse, se quito las armas y se quedó entre ropajes más cómodos. Al salir se apoyó en la ventana observando el exterior, buscando algún rastro de cualquier enemigos. Nada había en el horizonte, por ahora. 

No deberías estar en la cama -Preguntó medio adormilada Tebe haciendo saltar a Leptis- 

Estoy de guardia -Murmuro mientras se acercaba a la cama para quedar sentada a su lado, mientras acarició su pelo- Todos duermen, estamos a salvo. 

¿Oreggi?-Pregunto, antes de que Leptis pudiera decir algo otra pregunta salió de su boca- ¿El pasadizo? 

Vivo -Respondió a lo primero mientras seguía acariciando su pelo mientras veía como aquello la hacía casi dormirse- Y ocultó, Janara se ocupó de ello. 

Leptis pensó que se había quedado dormida, ya que su respiración era tranquila y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, segundos después se abrieron para encontrarse con los de Leptis -¿ Por qué están aquí ? -pregunto refiriéndose a los jóvenes-

Estaba preocupados por tu situación -Dijo Leptis dejando un beso en la frente. 

¿Tú no? -Pregunto alzando lentamente la mano hasta su mejilla-

Bueno yo se que tu tampoco me darías la satisfacción de dejarme -Bromeo, para darle un beso casto en los labios- Creo que esta noche he mando a demasiada gente a dormir, tú no serás la excepción -Sonrió para dejar otro beso en sus labios- 

Tebe dejó que las caricias en su pelo por parte de Leptis la llevarán de nuevo al mundo de los sueños. Leptis por su parte cuando todo volvió a estar en silencio, salió de la habitación para comprobar que todas dormían, cuando la ronda acabo y comprobó que todas dormían, volvió a la ventana del cuarto dejando el arco y las flechas cerca


	2. Chapter 2

El amanecer llegó pronto, Leptis se mantuvo alerta durante la mayor parte de la noche, en alguna ocasiones sintió que el sueño podría con ella y tendría que pedirle a Jarana el relevo, pero cuando el cielo se volvió mas claro comprendió que pronto estarían todos despiertos. Bueno al menos Janara y Luxor. Las demás seguían cansadas, lo entendía, de hecho había terminado acariciando el pelo de Tebe varias veces en la noche, ya que había estado inquieta, haciendo que la propia Leptis se preocupara por ella y por los acompañantes que tenían aquella noche.

Cuando la oscuridad hubo casi desaparecido y el sol empezaba a asomar en el horizonte, la puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente, Leptis buscó a la visitante aunque ya sabía quien era. 

¿Estás horrible, lo sabes, verdad? -Susurro Jarana entrando a la habitación para así comprobar a Tebe, viendo como aun dormía pero ahora su color había vuelto a sus mejillas y parecía mucho más fuerte que la noche anterior. 

Buenos días, Janara. No hay nada en el horizonte, ni rastro de Oreggi o los Benandantis -Susurro con ironía, mientras observaba a Tebe desde la ventana- ¿También la notas mejor, verdad? 

No creo que ataquen aun, tendrá que encontrarnos y derribar mi protección. Y eso por ahora los humanos no lo saben hacer, y los brujos, bueno son débiles -Susurro, luego la miro y asintió ante la pregunta sobre la salud de Tebe- Por muy fuerte que sea todos necesitamos descansar -La miro intensamente-

Llevó toda la noche pesando en que nos atacarían mientras dormíais. Era como si el sentimiento me mantuviera alerta a cada minuto de la noche. Pero llevas a razón, crearan un plan, no son tan imbéciles para venir a por nosotras sin un plan...¿O si? -Se levanto mientras se deshacía las trenzas del todo- No estoy tan cansada. 

Janara intentó no pensar en el sentimiento que invadía a Leptis, porque principalmente ambas sabían que Oreggi probablemente había infundido miedos o revolvió algunos pensamientos en la cabeza de cada una de las de allí, aun así todas debían mantenerse alerta, y la pelirroja había dormido las suficientes horas. - Duerme Leptis, al menos hasta que la mayoría despierte. 

Leptis se sentó con sumo cuidado en su lado de la cama mirando intensamente a Janara – ¿Me avisarás? -Jarana alzó una ceja ante aquella pregunta. 

Probablemente no, pero Persepolis si -Janara se dirigió hacía la puerta tras aquello sin más-

Nada de poderes hoy, Janara -Murmuro Leptis mientras se disponía a acostarse- 

También creo que es hora de que aprendan a manejar otras armas -Janara cerró la puerta tras ella tras susurrar aquello. 

El sueño llegó mas rápido de los que Leptis pensó, sin pensar demasiado se acerco a Tebe ocultado su cara en su cuello donde pudo oler su pelo y aquello la llevó al mundo de los sueños rápidamente. 

Leptis salió de su sueño ante los repetidos golpecitos en su brazo, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el cuello de Tebe, y aunque sintió un deseo de dejar allí un beso, no lo hizo ya que además de notar que la mujer aun dormía, los golpes proseguían. 

¿Qué? -Murmuro aun con la voz de sueño alejándose del cuerpo caliente de Tebe mientras se sentaba-

¿Sabés que tu sueño es muy profundo? -Dijo Persepolis saltando a su lado en la cama-

Leptis le dio un leve toque en el brazo ante su pregunta- Lo único que se es que antes llamabas antes de entrar aquí. 

He llamado varias veces, pero no he recibido respuesta. Janara me ha dicho que viniera a por ti -Dijo apoyándose en ella mirando a Tebe- ¿Por qué sigue durmiendo? 

No había oído ninguna de las veces que llamo Persepolis, de hecho no oyó salir ni a ella ni a Luxor. Ante la pregunta de la joven, Leptis acarició uno de sus brazos- Persepolis...hablamos de esto ayer, necesita descanso, mucho poder y mucha energía contra Oreggi. -Le dio una sonrisa- Seguro que tu estabas igual de cansada cuando te escabulliste hasta aquí y te dormiste -Bromeo- 

La joven sonrió aun apoyada contra Leptis- Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien, además Luxor ya dormía y no sabía si volverías. -Leptis se alejo mirándola de forma extraña- Bueno..si sabía que volverías solo..quería ver que mejoraba. 

Leptis dejo un beso en la frente de la joven- Ve abajo, estaré allí en unos minutos -La joven asintió, dio un último vistazo a Tebe y luego salió de la sala.

Terminó entrando en el baño, aseándose y poniéndose su ropa habitual. Al volver a la estancia donde estaba la cama que compartía con la otra mujer, vio como se había movido invadiendo su lugar, en busca de su calor, supuso. Leptis con sumo cuidado acarició su mejilla apartando a la vez su pelo del cuello, allí donde antes no dejo un beso, ahora dejo varios. A regañadientes terminó por alejarse de ella para salir de la habitación. 

Cuando comenzó a bajar las vio a todas allí reunidas alrededor de la mesa, una mesa bastante llena de comida, cosa que no era habitual allí ni en ningún lado en los últimos años. Había vasos desiguales llenos de agua. Y un par de cuencos llenos de frutas y alguna verdura. Y un pan. Las jóvenes brujas que allí estaban habían tenido algo que ver, ya fuera con sus poderes o comprando. Aunque una parte de ella esperaba que todo se desvaneciera y que fuera una ilusión hecha por Aquileia.

¿Eso es fruta? -Pregunto mientras llegaba a la mitad de la escalera-

Segesta asintió con entusiasmo mientras veía a las demás comer. Leptis dio un mordisco a una manzana, vio como Petra alzaba la mirada hacía ella a la par que Aquileia, Luxor, Ade y Persepolis, no pudo no sonreír, eran una maldita familia- Una trabajo magnifico Segesta -Dio otro mordisco. 

Gracias Leptis -La joven morena le dio una sonrisa luminosa. Luego todos volvieron a sentarse comiendo. Leptis buscó a Janara, la cual apareció con su espada. 

¿Cómo está? -Pregunto la pelirroja dejando la espada sobre una de las mesas, Leptis le paso una fruta para que comiera algo. 

Bien, sigue durmiendo, preveo que hasta mediodía -Janara asintió diciendo poco mas sentándose en una de las dos sillas que presidia la mesa. - ¿Habéis descansado las demás? 

Petra jugueteo con el trozo de fruta que tenía entre sus dedos antes de comenzar a hablar- Me costó bastante, pero cuando al fin pudo relajarme y sentir el calor de la chimenea me sentí en casa -Terminó comiendo el pedazo de fruta. 

Para sorpresa de las adultas la siguiente fue Ade, la cual seguía decaía y solo les dedico un pequeño encogimiento de hombros- Aun me molesta la cabeza, cuando duermo oigo voces, pero no es como cuando os oía a vosotras -Miro a las tres chicas- es….pero conseguí dormir algo. 

Janara se tensó ante las palabras, y a decir verdad, la propia Leptis notó su tensión aparecer. La conversación prosiguió con Aqualeia y Segesta compartiendo las mismas sensaciones que Petra. Persepolis solo contó que la preocupaba aquel chico del pueblo pero aun así pudo descansar y Luxor había dormido desde el momento en que se quedo junto a Tebe. 

¿Aun tenéis fuerzas? -Jarana atrajo todas las miradas, incluso la de Leptis- Algunas de aquí jamás habéis peleado con armas que no sean vuestros propios poderes, creo que es el momento de cambiar eso. Ante lo que se avecina debemos estar preparadas. Todas. 

Leptis simplemente se cruzo de brazos oyendo el discurso de la pelirroja- Dentro de media hora en el patio trasero. -Finalizo mientras se levantaba para salir al exterior cogiendo la espada. 

La otra adulta dejo escapar un suspiro levantándose – Espadas o puñal -Miro a Luxor- Nada de arco – Le señalo y luego las miro una por una- Si quieres aprender a tirar con arco, estaré encantada de enseñaros a lo largo de estos día. 

Leptis observo los movimientos rápidos a la par de tosco que Janara hacía. O no la había visto o directamente la estaba ignorando. Leptis se acerco con paso lento quedando tras ella, a escasos pasos. 

¿Me cuentas que es lo que te tiene molesta? -La espada de Janara quedo a centímetros de su cara. 

La firmeza con la que cogía la espada pronto desapareció dejando caer su mano y bajando la intensidad con la que cogía la espada- No es….Aun oye voces.-Dijo con simpleza- 

Janara….es Oreggi, tu lo conoces mejor que yo -La mira ladeando la cabeza levemente – No se va a ir tan fácilmente. Lo arreglaremos, lo hará. 

Pareces tan tranquila Leptis, lo estas controlando todo. -Suspiro la pelirroja-

Te prometo que mañana serás tu la que vuelva a tener todo bajo control mientras yo vuelvo a poner cada decisión de Tebe en entredicho -Sonrió con suficiencia- 

Ambas se mantuvieron allí, sin decir nada más. Jarana podría haber añadido lo orgullosa que Tebe estaría de Leptis, de ver como era capaz de ser la líder sin necesidad de tener poderes o que ella misma estaba orgullosa de que Leptis estuviera allí para poder llevar el control de la situación, pero llevaban mucho juntas, siendo una pequeña familia extraña, antes de que llegaran las demás, incluso antes de que llegará Persepolis por lo que sobraba añadir aquellos pensamientos. 

Poco después de aquel momento las mas jóvenes llegaron, el aviso de Leptis de solo puñales o espadas había surgido el efecto deseado, además de que Persepolis les aconsejo llevar espada en cuando ambas adultas salieron hacía el jardín, no cabía duda ni para Leptis ni para Janara. 

Janara dio un paso al frente, mientras Persepolis se ponía cerca de Leptis para entregarle su espada. La pelirroja comenzó a hablar -Por parejas.

La chicas se miraron y antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, Leptis dio otro paso al frente- Mala idea. 

Jarana se volvió hacía ella con una ceja alzada y media sonrisa.- ¿Qué propones? 

Que las enseñes a coger una espada, por ejemplo -Bromeo para luego darle una mirada paciente- 

Tras aquellos Leptis dio varios pasos hacía atrás quedando en una fila junto a las chicas, con Jarana varios metros por delante. Las explicaciones sobre como coger la espada fueron lentas, primero que debían cogerla con la suficiente rigidez para que se mantuviera recta, pero que no lo suficiente rígida como para que tu mano o incluso tu brazo. Luego la postura, el cuerpo nunca debía ir por delante de la espada, la espada debía moverse primero y luego llevar el cuerpo, al menos cuando entrenabas contigo misma, luego aquello cuando estabas en combate te hacía tener que estar pendiente de tu cuerpo y del de tu enemigo. 

Al principio, fue caótico, solo Persepolis y Luxor seguían a Janara. Pero cuando hubo pasado media hora en su mayoría los movimientos mas lentos estaban casi perfectos. Cuando el sol ya estaba sobre sus cabezas, todas hacían las repeticiones justamente tras Jarana. Había fallos e incluso a veces se perdían en los movimientos. 

Janara clavó la espada en el suelo arenoso bajo sus pies, y las miro, todas parecían exhaustas, aunque menos que ayer, pero el trabajo estaba siendo formidable. Leptis tenía una mirada de orgullo mirando a las chicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el anterior capítulo. Y en el otro fic sobre Luna Nera, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Y espero traer el final pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante intenso.  
> Leptis = Luana

El resto del día continuó mas rápido de lo que ninguna esperaba, para comenzar Tebe salió del cuarto bastante antes de mediodía para sorpresa de todas. Desde el momento en que Tebe despertó, tanto ella como Janara decidieron reunirse con cada una de las jóvenes brujas a solas, para comprobar el estado mental tras la lucha con Oreggi, en cierto modo, las tres adultas sabían que Oreggi buscaría la debilidad en sus recuerdos e incluso intentaría ponerlas en contra. La última que se reunió con ambas brujas adultas fue Ade, Tebe amablemente le había pedido a Janara que su reunión con Ade fuera a solas, y a regañadientes la pelirroja accedió. 

Ahora Janara se encontraba sentada en la mesa, dando pequeños golpes contra la mesa de madera con nerviosismo además de no apartar la mirada de la biblioteca, antes de acabar allí descubrió que Segesta y Aquileia se habían retirado cada una a su habitación en principio para descansar tras las conversación con Tebe, para terminar practicando sus habilidades, por su parte Petra arrastró a Persepolis en busca de madera, aunque Janara observo como se perdían entre las ruinas de las Ciudades Perdidas en busca de historias. Por último Luxor, fue en busca de Leptis con su arco. 

Como si con sus pensamientos hubiera llamado a Leptis está entro en la gran sala, dejando su arco con las demás armas, Janara notó como su mirada iba hacía donde estaba la suya, para terminar sentándose frente a ella. -¿Donde están las demás? 

Intentado hacernos creer que descansan-Murmuro sin apartar la mirada de la biblioteca- Segesta y Aquileia siguen practicando, aunque deberían descansar pronto. Petra quiere conocer mas de la historia de las Ciudades Perdidas por lo que a arrastrado a Persepolis a investigar aunque quieren hacerme creer que han ido por leña -Busco la mirada de Leptis, aunque ante observo donde descansaba el arco- Luxor contigo. 

Hasta hace como una hora -Dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa- Petra y Persepolis son mucho mas interesante que yo, por lo que parece.- Leptis cerró los ojos apoyada en su brazo notando la mirada de Janara- ¿Qué?-Dijo sin abrir siquiera los ojos, cuando no recibió respuesta pero los golpes pararon abrió los ojos para encontrar las cejas de Janara alzadas- ¿Soy su madre? 

¿De verdad quieres que responda a eso? -Dijo sonriendo Janara, fue la única forma que la pelirroja apartó la mirada de la biblioteca y se centro en la contraria. Leptis rodó los ojos para terminar incorporándose- Porque a veces lo parece…

Antes de que Leptis pudiera hacer algún comentario o Janara terminar su frase, fueron interrumpidas por una Ade mucho mas tranquila y sonriente y Tebe. Las cuatro se miraron sin decir palabra. Ade rompió aquel silencio. 

¿Donde está Luxor?- Pregunto la joven- 

Janara casi se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta, cierto que vio a Petra y Persepolis entre las ruinas pero para ser exactos ahora mismo aunque sabían que estaban a salvo no podría ubicarlas, para sorpresa de nadie fue Leptis la que habló. 

La ruinas, junto al jardín trasero con Petra y Persepolis, iban a ir mas allá pero está anocheciendo así que les he invitado a que mañana iré yo a investigar con ellas, hoy era tarde- Ade asintió agradecida para salir hacía aquella dirección, mientras Janara soltaba una media carcajada y Tebe las miraba con extrañeza. 

¿De qué hablabais? -Dijo la mujer de pelo blanco, mientras andaba hasta quedar tras Leptis, dejó sus manos en sus hombros y empezó a darles un masaje. 

Leptis murmuró un “Nada” bastante más bajo y a la par que hablaba que hablaba Janara- Le decía a Leptis que se la notaba cansada. 

Es cierto- Dijo Tebe mientras sus pulgares hacían pequeños círculos cerca del cuello de Leptis.- Deberías comer algo y dormir. 

No tengo hambre y tampoco estoy cansada -Murmuro, relajándose ante el contacto con Tebe. 

Leptis..-Dijo Tebe con ternura dejando en beso contra su pelo- por favor…

Leptis cerró los ojos ante el beso, luego dejo escapar un gran suspiro de cansancio-Esta bien- Termino por levantarse, antes de ir hacía la escalera se paro frente a Tebe, ambas compartieron un beso tierno y corto. 

Ambas mujeres vieron a Leptis subir las escaleras para desaparecer en el cuarto.

Cuando Leptis entro en la habitación dejo caer sus ropajes para terminar poniéndose un camisón limpio, terminó metiéndose en la cama mirando la candela frente la cama, era cierto que hacía unos minutos no estaba cansada, pero entre el breve masaje de Tebe en su espalda y ahora el calor y la comodidad de la cama, sus ojos cada vez se hacían más pesados. 

[Sueño]

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la repentina luz que entraba por la ventana, se sentó de golpe. Todo le daba vueltas durante unos segundos, hasta que notó donde estaba. Sabía que aquello era un sueño, así que intento volver a cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Para consternación suya seguía en el mismo sitio. Salió de la cama dejando caer las sábanas contra el suelo. Cuando salió al pasillo notó el silencio de la casa, sus manos temblaron, no había nadie. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Echo a correr hacía la habitación de Lorenzo, haciéndose daño en el pie mientras corría. Al llegar al cuarto lo encontró, siempre lo encontraba ella, tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre. 

Corrió a su encuentro hasta quedar junto a él, intentado controlar la sangre que se filtraba entre sus dedos, su propio camisón se estaba empapando de la sangre de su hermano. 

Enzo, aguanta-Dijo entre sollozos, aquel ruego nunca solía tener respuesta. 

Luana...-Murmuro tosiendo sangre haciendo que algunas gotas mancharán su cara e incluso su pelo. Era tarde, notaba su corazón bajo su mano, lo notaba tan lento. Grito tan fuerte como le dio la voz, pidió auxilio, pero nadie vino. Cuando su hermano dejó de respirar, Luana terminó por abrazarlo contra su regazo. Lloró hasta quedarse sin lagrimas. Con su mente perdida, pensando en la deshonra del alma de su hermano, que había decidido morir antes que contar a quien amaba de verdad. Cerró los ojos pidiéndole perdón por lo que haría, por no estar con él. Por dejarle perderse. 

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, el humo llenaba el aire y las llamas consumían la casa, ella se sentaba cubierta de sangre en la fría tierra frente a la casa, sus manos llenas de sangre ahora además tenían hollín. Los pasos pronto aparecieron, luego las voces y por último el horror de que ella se había vuelto loca. Entonces lo notó, sus brazos siendo agarrados para ponerla en pie. 

¿Que has hecho Luana? -Le gritaba su padre a la vez que empezó a zarandearla. Luana intento hablar, intento decir la verdad, pero no tenía voz ni credibilidad. -¿Qué has hecho? -Volvió a repetir. El segundo piso de la casa cayó- ¿Donde está Lorenzo?-Tras aquella pregunta Luana intento salir de los brazos de su padre, alejarse de él, pero el agarre se volvió mas fuerte. Cuando al fin extinguieron el fuego, varios guardias entraron a la casa, pronto encontraron el cuerpo quemado del joven. Cuando el guardia se dirigió hacía Luana y su padre, simplemente negó y luego dijo que lo sentía mucho. Luana notó la bofetada antes de que llegará a su cara, su labio se rompió y su padre la soltó para ir en busca de su hijo, Luana cayó contra el suelo entre sollozos rodeada por varios guardias. 

Entre las lagrimas vi una silueta, era la silueta de su hermano, se levantó, se tropezó con sus propios pies, siguiéndole. Cuando al fin consiguió llegar hasta él, hizo que se diera la vuelta y lo abrazo sollozando. Pero su hermano la empujo con fuerzas. 

Me has matado Luana -Le escupió las palabras-

No...no-Su voz tembló de miedo- 

Me llamaste cobarde- Volvió a gritarle- Dijiste que debía contárselo, tu me mataste. 

No- Le cogió de la cara haciendo que se centrara en ella- No. Podemos arreglarlo, podemos irnos Enzo, podemos ser felices lejos de las exigencias de papá. 

No, no podemos Luana, porque estoy muerto y es tu culpa -La cogió del cuello- Tú me has matado bruja. 

Luana notó que le costaba notar el aire en sus pulmones. Intento quitarse las manos de alrededor de su cuello, araño al contrario, hasta que de repente la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo respirando el aire que tanto necesitaba. Al alzar su mirada en busca de su hermano no lo vio,lo que si notó eran como agarraban sus brazos con fuerza para llevarla lejos de allí. Encerrarla en una prisión o llevarla donde nadie nunca la encontrará. Grito de nuevo, Juro que ella no lo hizo. Pidió perdón pero lo único que recibió fueron palos y golpes. 

Antes de que la alejarán lo suficiente de su casa su nombre resonó a lo lejos, el nuevo y el antiguo, Luana y Leptis, a cada cual mas fuerte. El primero era la voz de su hermano, gritando que la ayudará. La otra era una voz de mujer.

[Fin del sueño]

La cena fue tranquila, Tebe pensó que Leptis volvería a bajar pero supuso que se quedó dormida. Todas se retiraron tras hacer mas fuerte la conexión con las Ciudades Perdidas para así proteger su hogar. Las chicas descansaban cada una en su cuarto. Janara se dedico a recoger las cosas que se ensuciaron, luego se dirigió hacía las armas, ordenándolas. Tebe por su parte ojeo el libro. Todo parecía tranquilo mientras pasaba las hojas. 

La mirada de Tebe y Janara se encontró cuando oyeron los sollozos, eran débiles, un grito cruzó el silencio de la noche, Tebe corrió hacía su habitación, era Leptis, pensó que sería una de las chicas pero era Leptis la que estaba gritando, su mente ideo mil escenas de lo que podría estar pasando mientras corría. Janara la siguió velozmente con la espada. Tebe entro primero, Leptis estaba sollozando y gritando, se estaba incluso defendiendo en sueños, Tebe corrió hacía la cama. 

Leptis, escuchame, es un sueño -Aliso su pelo contra la almohada- Mi amor, necesito que despiertes. 

Janara se quedó justo a los pies de la cama, el arma se quedo en el suelo. Leptis se apartó de las caricias de Tebe volviendo a gritar, esta vez mas fuerte, luego perdió la respiración. Janara apareció al otro lado de la cama, intentado conjurar algo para que se tranquilizará. Tebe por su parte la seguía moviendo e intentaba traerla a la realidad. Cuando el aire volvió a entrar en los pulmones de Leptis, despertó con un grito ahogado y entre lagrimas. Tebe la abrazó merciéndola contra su cuerpo. Janara se quedó sentada al lado, acarició el pelo de Leptis momentáneamente, para encontrar a Persepolis y Ade en la puerta mirando la escena con miedo. 

Janara puso su mano contra el hombro de Tebe, luego se levantó para dejarlas a solas y tranquilizar a las demás. Cuando Janara salió, encontró a Luxor tras Ade, Aquileia apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera y Segesta dándole la mano a Petra, la cual, parecía muerta de miedo. 

¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó mucho mas bajo de lo esperando Persepolis-

Un mal sueño -Dijo Janara- Esta bien. Es Leptis -Lo dijo mirando a Persepolis-

No parecía Leptis en absoluto -Dijo Petra desde la escalera-

Esas chicas querían tanto a Leptis, ese mediodía Janara bromeaba con que era la madre de Luxor, pero Leptis y Tebe habían conseguido ser las madres de estas niñas perdidas necesitadas de una familia, por un momento la mirada de Jarana se nubló- Leptis tiene malos sueños...a veces, la presión de los últimos días. El miedo a perdernos -Las miro con ternura- Debéis intentar volver a dormir, Tebe cuidara de ella. 

Ninguna se movió los próximos minutos, el único ruido que se oía además del viento eran los leves sollozos desde la habitación. Poco después Segesta se levantó, Petra no soltó su mano. Petra era la mas joven, Segesta está noche se quedaría con ella, por lo menos hasta que durmiera. Luego Aquileia se dirigió a su cuarto. Ade cogió a Luxor para volver también al cuarto, Luxor estaba dormitando por lo que fue mas fácil convencerle de que mañana vería a Leptis. Persepolis se quedó mirándola. 

Gritaba el nombre de Enzo -Janara solo asintió- Es el nombre de su hermano -Susurro, Janara no se sorprendió que la joven supiera aquel dato, Persepolis era el orgullo de Leptis, se parecían mucho, además de que Persepolis le pidió a Leptis nada mas conocerla que la ayudara a pelear con espada. - Mañana seguirá asustada. 

Puede ser, Persepolis -La miro para terminar acariciando su mejilla- Aun así hoy necesita que la dejemos a solas. 

La joven asintió pero no fue a su cuarto, sino al de Ade. Janara respiró hondo, la culpabilidad que probablemente ya estaba sintiendo Tebe, la invadió. Hablaron con cada una de las chicas sobre su estado mental, sobre si habían tenido sueños extraños o voces, pero con Leptis no. Hacía años que no soñaba con su vida antes de ser Leptis, aquello tenía el sello de Oreggi por todos lados. La puerta frente a ella se abrió dejando ver a Tebe. 

¿Puedes traerme una infusión, por favor? -Los ojos de Tebe estaban llenos de lagrimas. 

Janara asintió, intento hacer la infusión de hierbas lo mas rápido posible, cuando estuvo lista, llamó a la puerta, espero hasta que Tebe salió a su encuentro. Ambas se miraron unos segundos, luego Tebe le dio las gracias para desaparecer tras la puerta. Janara por su parte, supo en aquel instante que esta noche no dormiría, con preocupación se fue hasta el armamento. 

Cuando Leptis dejó de llorar contra Tebe, al fin pudo tomarse la infusión, cuando hubo terminado se hizo un ovillo bajo las sabanas, no había dicho una palabra. Tebe había murmurado muchas contra su cuello, su pelo y su oreja, pero ahora que la miraba, la bruja veía a la joven que encontró de mirada perdida y vacía. A la joven que acusaron de brujería pero no quemaron tan pronto como a las otras, simplemente la aprisionaron. Cuando sacó de allí a Leptis, aun era Luana. Tebe la abrazó, mantuvo el silencio haciéndole saber que estaba allí, quisiera o no hablar. 

Al fin Leptis murmuró algo contra la almohada- Vendrá a por mi. A por nosotras. 

¿Oreggi? -Pregunto Tebe acariciando su pelo- No Leptis, no le dejaré acercase jamás a nosotras. 

Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla -Mi padre, el me culpo de la muerte de Enzo, consiguió que me encerrara. 

No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Te hubieran culpado de todas formas, mi amor -Hizo que la mirará- ¿Por qué hizo que te encerrarán? 

Porque estoy rota, porque no soy normal. -Tebe cogió su mejilla y limpio las lagrimas. 

Beso su frente- No piensas eso, Leptis, estás orgullosa de quien y de como eres.-La acercó a ella- 

Leptis escondió la cara en el cuello de la bruja de pelo blanco, además de Janara esta noche ellas dormirían poco. Tebe sabía que había mas, pero preguntarle ahora, cuando estaba rota no era una opción. Leptis por su parte cerró los ojos, aun con miedo pero envuelta en el aroma de Tebe. Sabía que pudo ser Oreggi o bien su subconsciente recordándole que su padre era una persona influyente, que podría encontrarla y volverla a encerrar haciéndola pensar que era una loca. Un bicho raro. Tembló brevemente abrumada por los pensamientos de su cabeza, solo para que el calor de las manos de Tebe la invadiera con su tranquilidad. 

Al final si durmieron, pero Leptis se despertaba cada pocas horas buscando algún peligro solo para ser envuelta en los brazos de Tebe, que le murmuraban con palabras tranquilizadoras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido perdón por este capítulo. Es intenso y quizás me plantee mientras lo escribía traer un cuarto para no dejarlo así, pero no quería alargar este fic. 
> 
> Llevo semanas pensado que Leptis es hija de alguien influyente, además de que en principio la encierra porque su padre culpa de la muerte de su hermano y probablemente de la muerte de su madre (embarazo de mellizos en el siglo XV). Además de la idea de que su padre aun pueda ser parte de su historia y que eso la aterre me hizo escribir esto, porque para empezar la separaría de su familia y luego de Tebe que es el amor de su vida. 
> 
> Como noticia positiva, os cuento, que tengo un AU preparado que salió de un tweet que leí en twitter y la historia ha ido evolucionando a algo que me gustaría compartir por aquí. El resumen es que todas son humanas, es un AU ambientado en la actualidad y bueno es Leptis y Tebe formando su familia.
> 
> Os leo en comentarios.


	4. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo confieso, llevo dándole vuelta unos días y no podía terminar este fic con una Leptis rota. La quiero mucho, y quería que se sintiera arropada por su familia. Espero que disfrutéis este cap.

Leptis se despertó sobre el mediodía, el miedo que la invadió la noche anterior la persiguiendo, ya que no quería abrir los ojos. Sus sentidos fueron despertando con ella, se negó aun a abrir los ojos, pero se centro en los ruidos a su alrededor. No estaba en su antigua casa, porque podía oír a los lejos las ordenes de Janara a las chicas, presupuso que seguían con el entrenamiento de ayer o quizás se centraban hoy en sus poderes. Su piel se erizó de repente al notar la caricia en sus brazos, Tebe estaba allí con ella todavía, era extraño que se quedará hasta tan tarde en la cama, solía despertarse antes del alba. 

Tebe habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Si sigues pensando tan alto podre oírte. 

Leptis se permitió sonreír al oír su voz, moviendo la cara contra el hombro de la contraría, siguió en silencio un momento mas, Tebe entendió que la chica entre sus brazos necesitaba tiempo para hablar de lo que paso anoche, incluso si decidía ignorarlo, lo respetaría, así que la peliblanca dejo un beso en la frente de la chica con suma ternura. 

Lo siento- Tebe busco los ojos de Leptis con urgencia, no era que extrañara que Leptis se disculpara, era bien sabido por todas las de aquella casa que tenía discrepancias, pero en aquella situación no entendía porque era Leptis la que se disculpaba.- 

Tebe paró lo que fuera a decir- Soy yo la que se debe disculpar- Solían interrumpirse mucho la una a la otra, por lo que Leptis empezó a negar y balbucear alguna explicación de la disculpa anteriormente dada solo para ser parada por un beso tierno y lento de parte de la peliblanca. Cuando el beso se hubo roto, Tebe quedo a escaso centímetros de la cara de Letpis, para proseguir hablando- Hable con cada una de esas chicas, les pregunte que las mantenía despierta y sus mayores miedos, a ti te mande sin mas a la cama-Acarició su mejilla lentamente-

Pero yo estaba bien, ellas..Luxor..-Una escalofrió la invadió, ante lo que Tebe la abrazo mientras acariciaba su espalda- 

No eres menos prioritaria que ninguna de ellas para mi, ni para ninguna de nosotras. Anoche estaban atemorizadas de que te ocurriera algo. -Suspiro enterando su cara en el cabello de Leptis y aspirando- Eres quien siempre está ahí para ellas, eres más que prioritaria, eres a quien van cuando yo soy las que no las entiende. 

Leptis se alejó brevemente de Tebe para dejar un beso en su mejilla, ahora sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, sabía que estaba en casa, con Tebe.- No digas que no las entiendes, los haces, lo hacemos. -Ambas estaban en los brazos de la otra- Siento haberte asustado anoche. 

Siento que hayas tenido que revivir la muerte de tu hermano -Aquello salió lentamente y con pesar, Leptis acarició su mejilla ante aquel sentimiento. 

Tras aquel momento, Leptis salió de entre sus brazos, se sentó junto a su lado de la cama, la miró momentáneamente de lado- Janara aun estará un buen rato con las chicas, ¿no? -Se levantó sonriendo ante la mirada de Tebe, ella le tendió su mano- ¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo? -Tebe dudo en coger su mano, pero ni dos minutos después se entrelazaron sus dedos, ambas compartieron un beso caliente, sin despegarse de aquel beso hambriento desaparecieron en el baño. Con una Tebe insegura de que Leptis estuviera ignorando su dolor con sexo y una Leptis muy segura de que aquello era lo que necesitaba, no porque había contado que su padre era alguien con influencia o que la culpaba por la muerte de Enzo, o que si supiera que seguía viva la querría muerta y eso la atormentaba, era porque mayoritariamente había extrañado perderse en la piel de Tebe, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Simplemente ser ellas. Y ahora podían serlo, pero no sabría cuando podrían volver a serlo. 

Cerca de una hora después, Tebe bajo las escaleras, su pelo aun estaba húmedo, pero parecía mas viva y feliz que los últimos días. Desde la cocina se oía movimiento, allí encontró a Janara cocinando lo que supuso que sería la comida con un Luxor leyendo un viejo libro de poesía de Janara. 

Huele muy bien -Dijo desde la puerta-

Luxor levantó la mirada muy rápido al oír su voz- ¿Cómo está Leptis? 

Ella sonrió a Luxor, se acercó -Esta bien, necesitaba descansar y darse cuenta que estaba en casa con la gente que la quiere. 

¿Ya no está asustada ?-Preguntó dejando el libro sobre su regazo- 

Tebe se puso a su altura y le revolvió el cabello rubio – Solo lo está un poco, pero es un secreto, a las demás debemos decirle que ya no está asustada. 

Porque Leptis nunca está asustada -Terminó Luxor, sonriendo. 

Exacto, cariño -Dijo ella dulcemente. 

Luxor, ¿puedes llamar a las demás? La comida estará en diez minutos -Dijo la pelirroja que había observado el intercambio entre Luxor y Tebe. Luxor asintió y se levantó dejando el libro sobre un mueble. -¿Está bien de verdad? 

Si, le costó ser consciente de que estaba aquí, pero su mente está mas relajada. He recitado palabras de aliento entrelazados junto a hechizos para alejar a Oreggi de sus miedos -Dijo como si aquello no la agotara, pero si de normal lo hacía por cualquiera de las que allí vivían, Leptis no iba a ser la excepción. -Esta mañana solo necesitaba un baño. 

¿Solo ella? -Preguntó Janara mientras alejaba la especie de estofado que había conseguido hacer con las verduras y la caza que habían conseguido en las últimas horas. 

Tebe ni siquiera respondió, solo cogió los cuencos, mientras Janara cogía la olla y se dirigieron hacía el salón. Leptis estaba rodeada por las mas jóvenes, entre sus brazos estaba Luxor abrazándola como si llevará años sin verla, Cuando Leptis dejo ir a Luxor, corrió hasta la cocina para traer los cubierto. Tebe mientras tanto dispuso los cuencos y Janara empezó a servir. Segesta por su parte acarició la mano de Leptis con una sonrisa, que Leptis le devolvió encantada. Petra por su parte, aunque insegura, la abrazo, a aquel abrazo se unió Aquileia, Leptis se lo devolvió a ambas mirando a Tebe que observaba el intercambio con una sonrisa. Tras el abrazo la chicas fueron a sentarse para comenzar a comer. Ade por su parte solo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa a lo que Leptis contesto de la misma manera, Persepolis era la incógnita de la sala, no se había acercado mucho a Leptis, aunque Janara sabía que había cogido el arco de la castaña. Leptis la atrajo en un abrazo confortable y noto el daño que el arco le hizo, pero no lo comento, no al menos en este momentos. 

Cuando al fin todas se sentaron a la mesa, la pelirroja añadió lo último- Me alegro de que estés bien. 

Siempre estoy bien en casa, Janara -Leptis le guiño un ojo de Jarana. Empezaron a comer tras aquel comentario y algunas miradas acompañadas de sonrisas cómplices, sabían que tras aquella comida el plan empezaría a tejerse y ahora mas que nunca debían ser mas fuertes y estar mas unidas que nunca, porque Oreggi no pararía hasta verlas consumidas por el fuego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probablemente el AU del que hablaba en el último cap venga pronto.  
> Siento que Luna Nera saca algo bonito de mi.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que añada un segundo capítulo, por ahora lo dejaré como One Shot porque aun no me he planteado ciertamente un segundo capítulo. Aun así quien sabe. Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
